


Travel Planning

by Lyrishadow



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6557056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrishadow/pseuds/Lyrishadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From prompt found on tumblr.<br/>"Can't get there from here"</p><p>Limited spoilers from smuggler storyline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Travel Planning

Zy’lixia Nightfire, smuggler, ace pilot, gunslinger, sometimes liar and often exaggerator sat with a sour expression at the kitchen table.  
“What's up boss?” Corso Riggs with his usual cheery manner plopped into the seat next to her.  
“Corso, you realise you don't have to call me boss?” She eyed her husband.  
“Sure but then I don't get to enjoy your eye rolling and grimaces.”  
“Humph.” Came her inelegant reply, rewarding him with just that.  
“Do you want a caf?” He slid her the cup he had been holding, before stretching his arms.  
“I wondered why you had that…” Corso rarely drank caf, certainly not at his time of night.  
“Got it for my favourite girl.”  
“Oh… She didn't want it?” She ducked as Corso swung to tickle her ear. Cathar are incredibly ticklish on their ears.  
“Funny girl.” He replied draping his arm around her. “So what has you all tense tonight.”  
This question made her mutter Cathese swear words under her breath, most of which sounded a lot like growling.  
“If you are going to swear Zy, at least do it in basic. I can't quite get my head around Cathese.”  
“Just as well, they are not nice words.” She pressed a button that bought up the galaxy map.  
“So, got a smu…. delivery run over there.” She gestured to a tiny planet off to the far side of Voss. Corso tried not to remember their time on Voss too much, his Zy had a bad habit of driving men wild. Apparently that included married Voss.  
“I see, what's the problem?”  
“Can't get there from here.” She said, her her hand gesturing to where they were in orbit near Correlia.  
“Oh...so what's in the way?”  
She zoomed in on the map, a large Mandalorian ship sat just out of range of Voss sensors.  
“Yeah there is that, apparently the big ship is part of a bigger fleet..”  
“Maybe they will move..”  
She covered her face with her hand briefly and then drained the last of her milky caf. Corso might not drink the stuff but he sure made it well - milky and sweet.  
“Apparently the ship we can see is Mandalore’s.”  
“Oh. So asking them to move is not going to happen.”  
“Nope.”  
Corso understood the pressure she had to make the delivery on time. He figured however that he could get away with distracting her for the night at least.  
“Come to bed, we will deal with it in the morning.”  
“Trying to get me to yourself…” She looked at him with a wicked grin.  
“I somehow suspect with that look I'm not getting much sleep.” Corso didn't seem too concerned.  
Later with her sprawled next to him, her head resting on his chest, purring, and gently snoring he realised he had a solution to their problem, smiling to himself he wrapped his arms around his wife and fell asleep.  
The following morning they were back at the table, eating breakfast made by the Wookie Bowdar, Risha and Akavi were not awake yet and Gus had decided to eat rations.  
Bowdar was not a bad cook, but you wanted a cast iron stomach just the same.  
Corso peered at the map.  
“What about…” He gestured a longer loop out to the planet.  
“Hmmmm.” She saw what he meant but sighed again. “ Extra time…”  
“Maybe but with any luck we will get past unnoticed.”  
“Ok, seems our only shot.”  
“Let's get this done, then. I strongly suggest some time off…”  
“On Voss?” She cackled at his expression  
“Not funny.” He replied this time getting in the ear tickle.  
“Mercy!” She was giggling uncontrollably. Bowdar slid their food in front of them and walked back to the kitchen muttering.  
“Maybe give the crew a break from us.” She said sobering up enough to eat. She recalled an old spacers saying- it was not so much the destinations but who you travelled with. She counted her lucky stars that she had Corso.

 

 


End file.
